


Five People Connor Never Fell In Love With (And One He Did)

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did <a href="http://alyse.livejournal.com/568764.html">this meme</a> and <a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/"><b>mysteriousaliwz</b></a> asked for Connor.  So here's five people that Connor never fell in love with (with an added one he did).</p><p>Thanks to <a href="http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aithine.livejournal.com/"><b>aithine</b></a> for the beta read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Connor Never Fell In Love With (And One He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> I did [this meme](http://alyse.livejournal.com/568764.html) and [](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/profile)[**mysteriousaliwz**](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/) asked for Connor. So here's five people that Connor never fell in love with (with an added one he did).
> 
> Thanks to [](http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.livejournal.com/) for the beta read.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [fic pairing: abby/connor](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor), [fic pairing: connor/other](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+connor/other), [fic pairing: connor/stephen](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+connor/stephen)  
  
---|---  
  
**Spoilers:** Up to 2.04

**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

Freshers' Week is a nightmare. What's worse is that Connor's been looking forward to it - it's somewhere new and exciting. Somewhere he can pretend to be a grown up, where he can get drunk and not have to sneak in through the front door in the early hours, hoping that his mum doesn't catch him.

The truth isn't anywhere near as cool as he'd hoped. He's so far out of his depth for the first few days it's not even funny. University might be new, but he's not. He's still the same strange, geeky kid he was in sixth form, no matter how hard he tries to fit in.

Plus they mess up Connor's room allocation so he ends up being stuck in a cheap B&amp;B for the first few days. That means that not only is he not in Halls with the rest of his year, making friends and partying all night, but he ends up having to sneak in past his landlady, and she makes his mum seem positively friendly to the young and the drunken.

So he's close to giving up on the student scene and just resigned to being Connor Temple, Prat Extraordinaire, when he wanders over to one of the stands at Freshers' Fair and finds that not only is there a D&amp;D group on campus but they LARP as well.

He's found his people, and his people are as geeky as he is. It's not quite love when the tall, ginger one ("I'm Tom, and that idiot over there is Duncan, otherwise known as 'Duncan Lightweight', so just ignore the out of tune singing, okay?") starts waxing lyrical about whether or not the Illuminati actually exist and the significance of the number 23, but it comes close.

~*~

The first time he meets him, Connor thinks that Stephen is pretty much everything that a hero should be. He's brave and competent, cool under pressure and he looks good while doing it, too. All he needs is a sardonic turn of phrase and he'd give Han Solo a run for his money. Connor's just kind of hopeful that Abby isn't going to be the Princess Leia of this little group.

Although, wouldn't that make him Luke? That would be kind of cool even if, in his heart, Connor knows that he's probably more Threepio.

It's three weeks before Connor learns that Stephen has a giggle that's infectious and that, when things are quiet, Stephen sometimes plays with his Nintendo DS instead of playing with guns. And he plays Pokémon, of all things. Must be something to do with having to catch 'em all.

He stops being a hero about then, but he becomes something better.

He becomes Connor's friend.

~*~

Ryan, on the other hand... Well, Connor's never been much for uniforms - never mind **men** in uniforms - but he starts to think that maybe he'll make an exception for Ryan.

He also starts to think that maybe he'll have to start buying Cosmo, or maybe even Gay Times, and that has him hyperventilating in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before Abby is banging on the door, wanting the loo.

But then Cutter comes back through the anomaly without Ryan and spouting off about this woman Claudia that Connor's never even heard of, and things go rapidly to hell after that.

It's not until later, when they're back home again, that it hits him that Ryan's just... gone.

This time Abby has enough sense not to bang on the bathroom door. She doesn't say anything about it but she does make him a cup of tea without prompting and she sits quietly next to him on the sofa, close enough for her arm to press against his comfortingly, until his breathing is steady again.

~*~

Jenny is very hot, in a very British, schoolmarm-cum-dominatrix kind of a way. Since joining the ARC, Connor is developing a whole raft of kinks that he'd be worried about if it wasn't for the whole prehistoric monsters trying to eat them on a regular basis thing. As it is, he doubts that he'll ever live long enough for any of this to come back and haunt him, not even Jenny's legs in that very short dress or the inappropriate thoughts he's having as he watches her sashay out of the room.

Cutter's right about one thing though.

The woman makes a velociraptor look tame.

~*~

He should fall in love with Caroline - she's smart, she's hot and she is so utterly into him that Connor's almost embarrassed about it.

But she doesn't have much of a sense of humour. She laughs at his jokes - all of them, even the ones that aren't funny - but she never cracks any of her own. Maybe that's why he can't fall in love with her even though he feels like he should.

Afterwards, he's thankful for that. She might have made a fool of him but at least he wasn't a lovesick fool.

~*~

Abby's his best friend, at least since Tom died. And the thought of losing her too - losing her like he lost Tom, like he lost Ryan - is more than he can bear. He's lost her once today already, and the pain of that was worse than anything else ever.

He can't let go of her. He can't. He'd rather die himself, a thousand times over, than have anything happen to her.

So, when she begs him to let her go rather than die himself, when she asks him why he can't let go, why he can't let **her** go, the answer's easy.

"I love you."

The End


End file.
